


Falling...

by Nematic



Series: Never let me go [1]
Category: Falling - Harry Styles (Song), Fifty Shades of Grey (2015), Fifty Shades of Grey - All Media Types, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angry Christian Grey, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Broken Harry, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Heartbreak, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nematic/pseuds/Nematic
Summary: The loneliness in his heart felt like it would break him apart. His beautiful voice echoed along the walls, filling up the room.The water on the floor had reached his bare feet, but he wasn't paying attention.He continued playing the same chorus over and over, as if begging someone for an answer.What am I now? What am I now?...
Relationships: Christian Grey/Harry Styles
Series: Never let me go [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653019
Kudos: 3





	Falling...

**Author's Note:**

> This is a chapter I wrote on my other work, that simple was too good not to be posted on its own!
> 
> No secret; I ABSOLUTELY LOVE the new video for Falling by Harry Styles, and this chapter happen to fit perfectly into my story.
> 
> If your interested, I'll try and link it to the original work ;)

Loud was the noise as the water hit the floor continuously.

The heavy rain was slowly flooding the dark room. 

It was late, and freezing in the Autumn night.

Only a few windblown candles situated above the wooden panelling along the walls made it possible to get a glimpse of the elongated room. 

A few pieces of furniture was scattered along the walls, leaving the black and white checkered floor mostly vacant.

At the end of the suite a set of double glass doors, leading out to a stone railing balcony, was left wide open.

Not far from the open glass doors stood the center piece of the room.

A black grand piano.

Water was falling down the side of it, probably ruining the golden painted decorations on the old piece. 

The young man was tracing one hand over a few keys on the piano with some difficulty as he was laying on his back on the bench.

The rings on his fingers danced in the darkness with the movements.

He was not really noticing his surroundings, just focusing on the few notes he kept playing over and over on the piano.

He kept going through the memories in his head, memories that made him feel like an impostor. 

His fingers kept slipping around on the keys, as he then resignedly led his hand fall down to the floor. 

He slowly traced a hand over his face, stubble thick from not having shaved for days.

After a deep breathing he sat up on the bench, slowly turning around. The wind made his open white shirt flicker, but he has completely ignoring everything around him.

Resting his arms on-top of the piano, he stared into a glass of whisky standing on it. 

Clouded by the feeling of being inadequate, his head felt down lying on his arm. 

Who was he really? Would she ever forgive her? Was she even alive - or had she died out in the wild all because of him? He had a thousand questions, and felt miserably alone.

He looked close into the golden liquor - it did nothing to help him clam his mind.

He knew how alcohol could destroy a person - and how it effected those around.

Then in a swift movement sat up straight and threw the glass into the wall. 

Glass splinter cracked all over the floor, but made little noise as the water dumped out the landing.

Angrily he started playing on the piano again, as if he was attacking the keys.

But quickly it turned into a self-pity cry-less weeping.

A line kept chanting inside his head.

_What am I now? What am I now?.._

He started singing it in a low heartbreaking voice looking straight ahead into the empty nothingness in the room.

_What if I'm someone I don't want around?.._  
  


The loneliness in his heart felt like it would break him apart. His beautiful voice echoed along the walls, filling up the room.

The water on the floor had reached his bare feet, but he wasn't paying attention.

He continued playing the same chorus over and over, as if begging someone for an answer. 

_What am I now? What am I now?..._

_What if I'm someone I don't want around?.._

He was slowly singing louder and louder, to cry out his pain. The voice was sweet but filled with sadness.

_I'm falling again.. I'm falling again..._

His hair was sticking to his face as the water was dripping down.

_... I'm faaaalling.._

He looked out towards the open balcony, and saw how it was pouring down.

He imagined how the room would eventually fill up with water.

_What if I'm down?.._

Imagined how he would stay sitting and playing the grand piano, while the water would raise slowly around him, covering his legs and then his arms.

_What if I'm out?.._

The few pieces of furniture would slowly starting to float around in the room. Hitting walls and whatever else was in the water.

_What if I'm someone you won't talk about?.._

The expensive artwork on the walls would be ruined as the water reached them. But he wouldn't care of any of the shit in there.

_I'm falling again.. I'm falling again..._

Lastly, he would be sitting in water up to his neck, still hitting the keys on point.

Louder he sang his heart out, still hitting the same notes on the piano.

_I'm faaalling.._

He imagined how his head would finally disappear under the cold water, drowning out his voice as he still sang.

_And I get the feeling that you'll never need me again..._

The silence in his mind would be gratifying.

...

...

... _What am I now? What am I now?.._

He could envision how he wouldn't be able to breathe underneath, but still continuing playing, just looking up at the water surface.

_What if I'm someone you won't talk about?.._

Closing his eyes he could almost feel the cold water surrounding him, making him drift around arms slowly out to the side, his hair and shirt flooding around in wave motion. 

_I'm falling again.. I'm falling again..._

He would close of his mind, make everything disappear, make everything feel numb and empty.

_I'm faaalling.._

_"_ For fuck sake, this is enough!"

He could hear someone at the door, but kept his eyes closed.

"I've tried given you space - given you time." He heard the voice state. "But this is borderline to self-destruction, and I won't allow it!" 

_I'm falling.._

He whispered lowly and ended with the last key.

He left the grand piano and sat down on the floor, back against the wall.

The door handle was clicking for a moment without results, until a loud bump followed by a crack made the door flew open.

"Harry!" The voice sighted as he layed eyes on him, walking quickly up to him. He sat down next to the drenched young man. 

"What have you done to yourself?" He laid one hand on his knee, and felt how freezing cold his skin felt. 

He then quickly moved up, to close the wide open doors - trying to stop the endless flooding of rain into the room.

He looked down at the miserable Harry, who still wasn't really noticing him since he had entered the room.

"I'll find her!" He promised him, having listening to his heartbreaking song through the door for some time.

Finally the boy looked up at him.

"I won't stop at nothing until I do." His voice told that he ment very word. 

"Christian..." Harry voiced lowly. "How..?" Was all he could say.

"Let me worry about that." And with his last words he picked up the wet young man, easy as anything, carrying him in his arms. 

He felt Harry relax into his chest, as he walked out of the room, kissing him on his wet hair; "just let me worry about that, my love."


End file.
